finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemurés
Lemurés (レムレース Remurēsu) is a legendary Purvama in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, raised into the skies by the god Feolthanos long ago. This land is ruled by a magical stone known as the Sacred Crystal, which erected a barrier to shield the Purvama from the rest of the world. In time, the Legend of the Floating Land became an ambition for Sky Pirates who sought the island and the riches of legend that it held. The ruins of Lemurés are where the Aegyl reside. Due to being shielded within Lemurés, the Aegyl have no knowledge of the outside world. The Magicite in Lemurés are found as Auracite and Cloudstones. Auracite pieces are used in the Ring of Pacts to summon Yarhi, while Cloudstones are known to raise the floating sky continents. Locations Zephyr, the Windward Isles Zephyr is the island the Aegyl live on. Mostly covered in ruins, a lot of sky pirates are now exploring the area for treasures. Vaan finds Llyud here, injured after some Antlions attacked him. Deep in the ruins is a large deposit of Auracite. *The Bosco Pampa *Fane of Gucuma Qul Tormelados, Isle of the Megalith An island housing many ruins, a testimony to its long history. Also believed to house a precious magicite, attracting the attention of many a Sky Pirate. *The Kisne Rise *Fane of Tehp Qul *Shadow of Paharo Muruc Cashuac Skysea A flying ocean filled with small islands, its location gives its perpetual summer. It is said that this island shelters abundant resources, which explains why the pirates of the sky are interested in it so much. A small community is set up here, and the party find Rikken and the gang here. Bahamut later breaks the island into three smaller islands. *Port Malirith *Isshu, Jewel of the Skysea *Cebe, Isle of Treasures *The Yapih Caverns *Underfane of Yaxin Qul *Underfane of Huin Qul *Oghu, the Veiled Isle Tswarra, Isle of the Lost A deserted island. Its forest, though filled with crystals, is a dangerous place to visit. The Aegyl rarely go here. The party crash land here after being attacked by Bahamut, and find Velis here. It takes them a few days to get off the island. *Tomaj's Camp *The Guguerro Greendeep *Gugoza Falls *Zwaua Rainwood Arda, Heaven's Pillar A large island with a mountain. It holds the second Auralith. The party fights Balthier, Fran, and Ba'Gamnan in the Auralith's cradle. Arda is possibly named after the name of the Earth in J.R.R Tolkien's famous Middle-Earth mythos. *Heaven's Vigil *The Ymir Qul Range *Ymir Qul Underground Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions The home of the Yarhi. Vaan and co. are sent here after the second Auralith is destroyed by Balthier. Here, Vaan is confronted by illusions that remind him of his devotion to his friends. After the party is reunited following an encounter with Yarhi in The Neverwood, Velis appears to them and is trasformed into the Esper Odin by the warping of the Judge of Wings. After his defeat, he tells the party of the true nature of the Auracite before dissolving into the godblade Anastasia. The party then wakes up from their "dream trip" and find themselves in the Sky Saloon of the Galbana. *End of Dreams *Illusion's Home *Neverwood Keep of Forgotten Time Floating majestically in the skies, the Keep is hardly reachable. It is said to be a place nearest to the gods. The most powerful Aegyl warriors are charged to protect the place from any intruders. Feolthanos, leader of the Aegyl, sits on his throne here. It can be reached with the Airship via a place called Eternity's March. *Gates of Shattered Time *Keep of Forgotten Time *Womb of Feolthanos *Well of Whispered Oaths Gallery Image:FFXII RW-SkyCity.jpg|Lemurés skyscape Image:FaneofGucumaQul Artwork.jpg|Fane of Gucuma Qul Image:Isshu Artwork.jpg|Isshu, Jewel of the Skysea Image:Tomaj'sCamp Artwork.jpg|Tomaj's Camp Etymology It is likely Lemurés is based on the real life mythical continent of "Lemuria". Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Locations